jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
“''Maybe I don't have a magic touch'' And maybe I don't have a talent as such Just this heart with much too much to share So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare” ―Anna, from the deleted song "More Than Just the Spare" Princess Anna of Arendelle (pronounced Ah-na) is the protagonist of Disney's 2013 animated movie, Frozen. She is the younger sister of Elsa the Snow Queen and embarks on a journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. Anna is loosely based on Gerda from "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale created by Hans Christian Andersen. Voice Anna's voice actress, Kristen Bell, served as one of the prime inspirations for the character. The filmmakers, as well as Bell, wanted a heroine different from the trademark princesses of Cinderella and Belle; one who was clumsy, socially awkward, and constantly spoke before she thought. Anna's supervising animator, Becky Bresee, noted she took much of Anna's animated movement from Bell's facial expressions and rhythm when she recorded the lines. Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves, the fearsome Marshmallow, as well as when she sucker-punches Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her big sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again to spend some quality time with the one she loved most; after the death of her parents, Elsa was all the family she had left. But due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna is also the only character to express faith that Elsa is not a monster. This is in contrast to the Duke of Weselton, who is notably against her because of that very theory, and Kristoff has a somewhat mild fear of what Elsa might do, as do the other citizens for they are totally oblivious to who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knows that Elsa is far from vile and takes it upon herself to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library; when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, Anna, despite being severely weakened as a result of her frozen heart, responds, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain and suffering their rift has caused her. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and hyper-active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture and talking to paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has a tendency to get herself into quite a bit of trouble, such as the moment she provokes Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looks down upon herself and views herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to Elsa's radiance. It was to the point where she feels she has no one in the world who truly loves her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she is so quick to find romance, as "For the First Time in Forever" shows that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to be alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low opinion of herself. In a deleted song called "More Than Just The Spare", Anna sings about her self-worth, which is low in the beginning of the song, but gradually increases. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, most notably with Elsa. In terms of personality, all these factors and more, make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Gallery Princess Anna.jpg